A Maburaho Wedding
by moviefan-92
Summary: One-Shot. Post anime. 10 Kazukis, 5 brides, 1 evil villain, and a whole lot of problems. The Kazukis are getting married to the girls, but a foe from the past has come back to take revenge. When is life ever easy for Kazuki? It's a Maburaho wedding. Bad summary, I know. COMPLETE


**(A/N: Here's another one-shot for you all. I've been planning this one for a while, but I never got around to it. It takes place after the anime, and if you haven't watched it, then this story might be a little confusing. Hope you're all ready for a wedding unlike any other.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**"A MABURAHO WEDDING"**

Some people had siblings. Others were twins. There were even those that were triplets or more. But Kazuki Shikimori, a.k.a. Mr. Greatest-Magician-In-The-World, had nine brothers, each one exactly like him in every way, straight down to his name.

Sighing, Kazuki looked at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his tie, wondering yet again how his life had become so crazy. Not that he could really complain. As crazy as his life was, it was equally as interesting.

"A lot has happened since then." He told his reflection. "I find out that my genes will give birth to the greatest magician to ever live, and suddenly I got all these girls after me wanting my genes." He shrugged. "At least I found someone who wants me for me."

"Ka…zu…ki…"

The young magician tensed when he heard the familiar sexy voice speak to him so seductively. A moment later a young blond woman with very large breasts came through the mirror, and Kazuki found his head crushed between those very breasts.

"K-Kuriko!" he gasped.

The woman smiled and pulled him closer to her chest. "Mmm, I can't wait until tonight. You've been teasing me for far too long."

Kazuki's face was beet red as he struggled to get out of her hold. "Um, Kuriko, don't you know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding?"

Kuriko just smirked. "I don't believe in such superstition."

"And besides," Kazuki continued, "I'm the wrong-"

Too late. The wall exploded and a very angry pink-haired woman burst into the room, glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Yuna!" Kazuki gasped. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Ignoring the young wizard, Yuna pointed angrily at the woman clinging to him. "Kuriko, that is my Kazuki!"

Kuriko blinked. "It is?" She grabbed Kazuki's wrist and saw the number 1 tattooed on it. "Oh, so it is." She let him go. "Sorry, my mistake. Oh, come now, don't give me that look. They all look, act, and think exactly the same."

Yuna grabbed her Kazuki and began dragging him out of the room. "Go find your own. Yours is-"

"I know." Kuriko muttered. "Mine's number 3. You know, we should have come up with a better way to tell them apart besides tattooing a number on their wrists."

Yuna scowled. "If you truly wanted to tell your Kazuki apart from the others, you would be able to."

Kuriko crossed her arms. "Honestly, Yuna, don't say such cruel words. Sure I was originally after Kazuki for his genes, but things have changed."

"And not all of us have a 'Kazuki Radar' like you do." Added another voice.

The three turned to the newcomer as a girl with purple haired and purple eyes approached them.

"Oh, hey, Rin." Said Kazuki.

Rin just turned away. "You should go join your brothers. The girls and I need to finish getting ready."

"I was, but Kuriko suddenly-"

"No excuses!" cried Yuna. "You're going back now!" She opened a door and threw him inside. " Now be a good Kazuki and stay here with the other yous until the ceremony begins. Today we make our marriage official."

Kazuki sighed and turned to his 'brothers'. There were now ten people in the room, each one of them was Kazuki Shikimori.

'_Yup, my life is definitely crazy.'_

But when had his life ever not been crazy? Sure, he was stronger than any magician to ever live, being from a long generation of powerful magicians, but still, only being able to use his magic 8 times before he died wasn't all that useful.

Well, now his magic count was back at 10, the original amount he had before he used up his remainder 8 when he was 17. He had been careless. Everyone knew that once a magician used up all their magic that their body degenerated and turned to ash. Kazuki had been lucky. After he died, he didn't depart to the afterlife since he still had unfulfilled business in this life, but instead had become a ghost. After his ashes were returned to him, he came back to life, but there was a rather unusual side affect. While in a previous case of a ghost having their ashes restored, the side affect was having their memory erased, Kazuki's side affect was to have nine duplicates of him appeared. So there were now 10 Kazukis. Each one just as powerful with a spell count of 10.

Though the girls, well all but Yuna, didn't seem to mind his knew 'siblings', things had become very confusing. According to Dr. Haruaki Akai, this side affect could not be undone. Each Kazuki was a living breathing individual with a body, mind, and soul of their own. Kazuki's parents had been shocked when they visited and found that they now had 10 sons instead of 1.

At first, Yuna had been reluctant to accept it, but she eventually had to. And so, each Kazuki received a number tattooed on their wrist to tell them apart. Yuna insisted that hers, being number 1, was the 'original' Kazuki, regardless of Dr. Akai telling her that there was no 'original' one. It was also his theory that Kazuki split into 10 duplicates because it was his original spell count.

But it was sort of a blessing in disguise. Now each of the four girls that actually loved him and weren't just after his genes, even if that's how the case originally started, got to have their own Kazuki. And four soon became 5 once little Maiho Kurioka transferred to their school, wanting to become Kazuki's bride, much to Yuna's horror. But the marriages were also going to help in telling the Kazukis apart since it was decided that it would be the Kazuki that took the last name of his bride rather than the other way around. Except for in Yuna's case, of course.

"So… which ones of us are getting married again?" asked Kazuki #1.

Four other Kazukis raised their hands, revealing the number on their wrist.

"To Rin." Said #4

"To Kuriko." Said # 3

"To Chihaya." Said #2

"To Maiho." Said #5

"And we're the best men." Said #6-10.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Elsewhere, 5 brides were putting the finishing touches on themselves. This was a day long anticipated, ever since their high school days. Though two of them had waited much longer.

"Finally, we're going to be married to the men of our dreams!" Chihaya squealed. "And we're all going to be sisters!"

Yuna cut her eyes at Kuriko. "Just make sure you all stay with your own Kazuki."

Kuriko chuckled. "You're not still angry about that, are you? I didn't mean to grab yours. It was a simple case of mistaken identity."

"Then you should play closer attention."

Small ghostly hands suddenly came through Kuriko's chest and began playing with her breasts.

Kuriko gasped. "What? Elizabeth! Not now. Mommy has to get ready."

The little ghost came out of Kuriko's body, hugging her around the middle. "But soon I'm going to have to share _these _with Kazuki, so I'm taking what I can now."

Kuriko sighed. "Sometimes I wonder just what kind of relationship you had with your real mother."

Elizabeth nuzzled Kuriko. "We were very close, but I always wanted brothers and sisters. I expect a lot from you and my new daddy."

Maiho chuckled and gave Kuriko a knowing look. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that with her."

This earned laughs from the other girls while Kuriko actually blushed. Their laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door and Shino Akai poked her head in.

"Girls, it's almost time." she said.

"Coming!" the girls cried.

Elizabeth smirked. "I get a front row seat." She said, and went inside Kuriko's body where she liked to hang out.

Kuriko eyed the spot she knew Elizabeth was hiding in. "You're staying behind tonight when it's just Kazuki and me doing_this_ and _that_."

Yuna shrieked. "Ah, Kuriko, could you please not mention such things while I'm around."

Kuriko cocked her head to the side. "Why? I'm talking about my Kazuki."

Yuna began shaking her head. "I know, but they have the same face, so when you mention doing _this_ and _that_, even if it's with your Kazuki, I get thoughts that I don't want to think about."

Shino chuckled. She was happy for the girls, and was once again glad that she hadn't added Kazuki to her ghost collection.

"You're lucky to be able to be with the one you love." She told them. "I just wish I could have had my happy ending." She sighed. "Oh well, I did make a deal."

Chihaya leaned against the wall, looking at Shino curiously. "You know, you go on saying about how you need to watch over Kazuki, then you become obsessed with trying to catch him as a ghost. Just what's the deal with you?"

Shino smiled, but it was a sad smile. "It's a long story, but I'll give you the short version. I told you before that I was involved in a case where someone used up all their magic and turned to ash, but instead of passing on, they too remained a ghost."

Rin nodded. "Yes, and when you returned the ashes to him he came back to life but lost his memory."

Shino sighed as her thoughts turned to Karei Hirosaki. "Me and… a friend both agreed that no matter what happened after his ashes were returned, that we would always watch over him, and be content with just that."

Maiho looked confused. "What's that have to do with Kazuki?"

Shino smiled. "The man I loved was Kazuki's ancestor. And so I watch over all his descendants." She turned to leave. "Now hurry up, you don't want to miss your own wedding."

What Shino just said suddenly registered to Yuna. "Wait, his ancestor? Shino, just how old are you?"

Shino stopped and smirked at her. "I wonder." She said, before she left the room.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"So," said Dr. Akai real casually, "What are you doing after the reception Miss Iba? Care to try out my new bed again?"

Kaori pushed away the doctor's face, which was much too close to her own. "Once was more than enough, thank you."

There was a chuckle from behind the two as Shino came to join them. "Talking to women in such a way, brother dear. Honestly, and you wonder why your relationships never last."

Kaori stepped away from the doctor. "Keep him on a leash."

Shino grabbed her brother to keep him in place. "I'll handle it." She cut her eyes at him. "You really need to work on how you behave around woman." She grabbed his head and turned it down the aisle. "Take a look at them and learn how it's done."

The five brides walked down the aisle, up to their grooms that looked exactly alike except for the small number tattooed on their wrist. Among the crowd of people attending the wedding some were crying for the right reasons, while others, such as Yukihiko Nakamaru, were weeping because they were losing women such as Yuna to someone who had become famous simply because he would father the most powerful of magicians. The other unmarried girls who simply desired Kazuki's genes and nothing more, weren't in too much of a hurry. As far as they were concerned, there were still five Kazukis left that they could get their hands on.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered her on this beautiful day to bring together these… Kazukis and these women in holy matrimony."

They were a few snickers from the crowd from the priest's poor attempt to make a joke. Nakamaru was now crying harder than ever until Kazumi Matsuda hit him over the head to silence him.

"If anyone here has a reason why these men and women shall not be brought together, speak now or forever hold your-"

"I have a reason!" a powerful voice declared.

The priest fell silent as everyone began looking around for the speaker. Yuna, on the other hand, was enraged that her wedding had been interrupted. "WHO SAID THAT?" The crowd cowered away from her wrath. "NO ONE IS GOING TO INTERRUPT MY WEDDING!"

"Our weddings." The other 4 girls corrected.

The person that spoke earlier snickered. "But how can you get married, when he'll soon be dead?"

A blast of magic struck the chapel, sending people scattering. But doing this gave away the attacker's position.

"Up there!" cried Kuriko.

They looked up and did a double take. Floating in the sky was, as strange as it sounded, a second Yuna. The only difference, besides her clothes, was that her eyes were evil slits of hatred as she looked down at the brides and grooms with wicked intent.

"Two Yunas?" cried Nakamaru, now crying tears of joy. "The gods have answered my prayers!"

"It can't be!" exclaimed Kazuki #7.

"I destroyed you!" cried Kazuki #5.

Maiho looked from the real Yuna to the seemingly evil duplicate. "How are there two?"

"That's not Yuna." Said Kuriko.

"I don't know how," said Dr. Akai, "but that other Yuna must be the pathogen for the Magic Retrovirus that had originally infected the real Yuna."

The Yuna duplicate smirked. "Long time no see. Seems like a lot has changed since I was here." Her, or its, eyes scanned over the 10 Kazukis. "Looks like now I get to kill 10 for the price of 1."

"But you were destroyed." Rin told it. "We saw you die."

The Retrovirus laughed. "You fools. You don't know anything about me. You merely destroyed the physical body I had taken on, not me. Every time I infect someone new, I receive a new form. Tell me, does anyone recognize this form?"

Its body shifted to a form recognizable only to Dr. Akai. "That's Kaede. She was the last person the virus infected before Yuna."

The Retrovirus nodded and shifted to several different forms of previous victims. "Yes, I killed them all. I absorbed their magic until their bodies turned to ash." It shifted back the Yuna form. "Yuna, dear, you managed to escape my virus, but that won't stop me from killing you along with your beloved Kazuki. All 10 of them."

"Stop it!" Yuna shouted. "You are not hurting my Kazuki!" She glared at The Retrovirus. "And stop wearing my face! Reveal your true self! Show us what you really look like!"

The Retrovirus raised an eyebrow. "What I really look like? I don't technically have a form of what I 'really look like'. But what I think you're looking for is something like this."

Its body changed again. This time there was no physical form. Only its evil eyes, now completely white, remained. A blood red light, the very same kind that escaped the bottle Yuna had opened, emitted from these eyes like a powerful aura that took the shape of a person, making The Retrovirus resemble a blood red shadow.

"Is this what you wanted?" The Retrovirus asked, its voice a mixture of many. "I have no true physical body. In this form, I am invincible. And I will go on infecting people and absorbing their magic. Nothing can stop me!"

Kazuki #2 raised his hand as he summoned his magic. "I'll stop you!"

"NO!" He was tackled by all five brides.

"You are not going to use your magic!" Chihaya declared.

"Remember what happened the first time?" cried Yuna.

"No magic!" Rin and Kuriko ordered.

Maiho's body began glowing. "I'm putting a magic neutralizing spell on you so you can't use you magic." She looked at the other Kazukis. "That goes for you guys as well."

"What?" the Kazukis cried.

"But we need our magic to stop it." said Kazuki #1.

"Yeah, that worked real well last time." said Kuriko sarcastically as she glared at The Retrovirus. "This time we'll handle it."

"THIS IS FOR INTERRUPTING MY WEDDING!" Yuna shouted, launching a powerful attack at The Retrovirus.

The Retrovirus allowed itself to be hit, and even sighed in satisfaction. "It's useless, you fool. I'll absorb anything you through at me. So go ahead, keep attacking me. You're just making me stronger."

Kuriko whipped out her magic scrolls. "Well then, try these!"

She threw the scrolls at The Retrovirus. They burst into flame the moment they touched its body.

"I have no physical form, therefore they are useless. I'll simple absorb the magic in them and reduce them to normal pieces of paper."

"Then try my sword!" Rin shouted.

She jumped in the air, her sword glowing with magic, and sliced right through The Retrovirus. It just chuckled at Rin's failed attempt to hurt it. "You don't listen very well, do you? No physical form means you can't touch me." It turned back to the others. "So, who's next? I'll take anything you throw at me. I'll absorb all your magic. I'm like a light bulb sucking up electricity. The more power I receive, the brighter I get."

"A light bulb?" Kazuki #10 repeated. He looked at his 'brothers' and they nodded, each thinking the same thing.

"Maiho, you have to let us use our magic." Said Kazuki #7.

She shook her head. "No way! I'm not letting any of you use you're magic. Only being able to use it 10 times means-"

"That it can only be used in rare, extreme, life threatening circumstances." The Kazukis chanted. "That's exactly what this is!"

Maiho looked from one Kazuki to the other, getting very dizzy. But still she refused. "No, I can't."

Kazuki #5, the one Maiho was marrying, approached her. "Maiho, listen, we know that you're concerned and want to protect us, but we want to protect you all too. You have to let us."

The Retrovirus scowled. "You're boring me now. Hurry up and die!"

It fired another blast of magic, blowing apart more of the chapel, and laughing about it.

"Don't do it, Maiho!" Chihaya shouted. "Don't let them use their magic."

"Please, Maiho." Kazuki #5 begged. "Just this once."

Tears filled Maiho's eyes. "But… only 10 times."

"We'll have 9 left. More than enough for the rest of our lives."

Getting irritated at being ignored, The Retrovirus prepared a powerful blast of magic to destroy them all. "I've waited long enough. It's time for you all to die."

It through the blast of magic at them. There were screams of terror from everyone.

"MAIHO!" the Kazukis cried.

Maiho hid her face. "Just this once!"

The magical locking spell disappeared as Maiho very reluctantly gave the Kazukis access to their magic again. The 10 of them turned to the blast of magic and unleashed their own power. The Retrovirus' spell was easily overpowered and sent right back at it. The Retrovirus gasped as it was hit with enough power to destroy the planet times 10, once from each Kazuki.

"Beautiful!" The Retrovirus exclaimed. "Yes, feed me more power. Delicious. Keep it coming, and then I'll destroy you all."

"Not ever again!" the Kazukis cried, unleashing the fullest extent of their power.

Had The Retrovirus had a mouth, it would have been in an evil smirk. Or at least it would have been until an unfamiliar and unpleasant sensation began creeping up on it.

"What is this? What are you doing? Stop it!"

"You wanted power!" cried Kazuki #1. "You got it! All of it!"

The Retrovirus began trembling as cracks started appearing on its eyes, the only physical part of it. "Too much! It's too much! I… can't… STOP IT!"

The floating eyes shattered like glass and the pieces disintegrated. The red aura that served as its body went out like a fire being dowsed with water. The people were blinded as a golden light lit up the entire city.

Then all was calm. The chaos had ended and The Retrovirus was nowhere to be seen.

Shino sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" She turned to Dr. Akai. "Brother, what's going on?"

Dr. Akai pulled out a blue lens and attached it to his glasses. "All traces of The Retrovirus have disappeared. It's been completely destroyed." He looked at the Kazukis in amazement. "Mr. Shikimori…s, how did you?"

The Kazukis embarrassedly scratched the backs of their heads. "Well, you see," they said together, "we sort of figured that if The Retrovirus was indeed like a light bulb, then it would burn out if it got too much power."

Each bride hit their own Kazuki over the head.

"Idiot!" Chihaya cried.

"You used your magic on a gamble like that!" Yuna shouted.

"How irresponsible." Rin muttered.

"But it worked." The Kazukis pointed out. Then something caught their attention. "Snow?"

A single golden snowflake floated down. Followed by another, then another, until the whole sky poured down golden snow like it did when Yuna had promised to become Kazuki's bride all those years ago.

"It is snow." Said Kuriko, catching one of the flakes. It flickered out of existence the moment it touched her hand. "But why is it gold?"

"Incredible." Said Dr. Akai, switching lens. "This snow seems to have come from The Retrovirus when it was destroyed. Perhaps it's all the magic it had absorbed throughout its life. And it seems to be replenishing everyone's spell count."

"Really?" cried Yuna excitedly. "Then what's Kazuki's spell count now?"

The doctor scanned each Kazuki. "Um… 10."

Yuna sighed and hung her head.

Nakamaru stepped forward, unable to keep the grin off his face. "I guess this means that the weddings are a no go, right?" he asked hopefully.

"No way!" the 5 brides shouted.

"I've waited too long for this!" Yuna shouted. "We're not going to let a little destruction stop our weddings. Right, girls?"

"Right!"

All it took was a few quick and easy spells, and the wedding was back on with the added attraction of golden snow floating down around them.

The priest cleared his throat and tried again. "Ok, then. We are gathered here, once again, on this beautiful day to bring together these men and these women together in holy matrimony."

"No joke about Shikimori's duplicates this time." Matsuda noted. "It wasn't a good joke to begin with anyway."

"All of life is a cruel joke." Nakamaru cried. "Shikimori, you lured those girls to you with your genes, and stole them away from us guys who are truly worthy of them. Then you split into 10 so you can have each of them. You cheater!"

"Life isn't always fair." Said Matsuda. "Now there are only 5 chances left for us girls to get a hold of Shikimori's genes." She turned to the other girls. "We need to try a lot harder now!"

But Nakamaru wasn't going to stand for that. "No way!" He turned to the guys. "It is our duty to protect the other girls from Shikimori so they don't fall into the same trap as the lovely Yuna."

They all turned to Kazukis #6-10. The girls were all batting their eyes and giving them seductive smiles. "Shi…ki…mo…ri…"

While they boys were glaring at them. "Shikimori!"

The Kazuki's who were not getting married gulped nervously. "Here we go again."

**THE END**

**(A/N: And that ends that. Oh, and for those of you that don't know who Maiho is, she was the one girl that appeared on the final episode that said that she too wanted to marry Kazuki, and she really does have the ability to neutralize Kazuki's magic. Also, if you did watch the anime but didn't watch after the credits on the final episode, it shows that Kazuki split into 10 duplicates rather than losing his memory, so now each of the girls got to have one. I almost missed that myself the first time I watched it. If you haven't seen the anime, you should, it's really funny. So, I hope you enjoyed my story, and thanks for reading.)**


End file.
